Did I Say It Out Loud?
by Siriusly Tempted
Summary: Songfic-ish. Feliks decides to confess to Toris.


It seemed to Feliks he had always loved Toris. He wasn't sure when he fallen for the brunette. Certainly not when they first met, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly when his feelings had shifted so dramatically. Was it when Toris had first told him his crush on the rather crazy Natalya? Was it when Toris had looked so defenselessly when Ivan pestered him? Did it happen during one of the many instances Feliks had been extremely selfish, but Toris merely smiled and gave him all he had to give?

In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. All that really did matter was telling Toris his feelings. Lately he had been gripped by the need to turn to his friend and confess everything. However, as he sat at his desk trying in vain to study for his Algebra test tomorrow, he was seized by the _need_ to tell Liet, as he fondly called Toris. A strange conviction came over him; he just had to tell Toris. He was reaching for the phone when he realized that it was nearly midnight and that Toris was likely already asleep. There had been a time when he would have just ignored the hour and called Liet, but he turned over a new leaf several weeks ago and decided not to be so selfish.

His hand dropped, and he stared straight ahead. Absently, he turned on his radio, and a song filled the room. He started at it before his eyes widened with a new idea. He grinned mischievously. He would tell Toris. Tomorrow. At Lunch.

And it would be _grand_.

~*~*~ST~*~*~

Toris was sitting with his friends, wondering where Feliks was. He had not seen the blond since first hour, and even then he had been distracted and acting stranger than usual. He had commented on this to Alfred, who also had class with them, and he had merely shrugged. Toris hoped Feliks wasn't getting sick or something; that wouldn't be good at all.

"Toris?"

At the sound of his name, Toris pulled himself from his musings to glance at a concerned Eduard. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? It looks like something may be wrong," Eduard said as he adjusted his glasses.

Smiling, Toris shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. Just wondering where Feliks is."

Eduard relaxed, and Raivis commented, "I was thinking the same thing. It's strange not having him here."

Thoughfully, Eduard gazed around the room before suddenly freezing, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "What is it?" Toris and Raivis asked in unison, following his line of vision.

Feliks had changed clothes, Toris noticed dazedly. He was now wearing a red-and-black plaid skirt, a black shirt and a red tie. His hair was pulled into two pigtails, and he wore knee-high red socks and black shoes. Toris knew his friend liked to dress this way, but Feliks never wore skirts to school. Had he not known him so well, he would had assumed it to be a new girl. But there was no denying the unique sway of hips and lime-green eyes. As he got closer, Toris saw Feliks was carrying some sort of stereo.

Did no one else see this...this spectacle? Surely everyone took notice of the cross-dressing male. A quick glance around revealed that no one other than them took more than a passing interest in the "pretty girl."

Feliks was now in front of them. With a winning smile and a wink at Toris, he set the stereo down and pressed play. The music wasn't too loud, but it attracted the attention of a few people nearby. Wide-eyed, Toris watched as Feliks began to _sing_.

_"Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas<em>  
><em>But what if it don't?<em>  
><em>What happens in my head stays in my head<em>  
><em>But sometimes it won't<em>

_What if you knew what I was thinkin'?_  
><em>Would it make you, like whoa?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it<em>  
><em>So I keep my mouth closed!"<em>

Feliks wasn't a bad singer, actually. Still, of all the things Toris had expected to happen today, this wasn't one of them.

_"All you hear is  
>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip  
>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm  
>Whoops, did I say it out loud, did you find out?"<p>

He got louder; more people were looking at them now._  
><em>

_"I wanna have your babies,  
>Get serious like crazy<br>I wanna have your babies  
>I see 'em springin' up like daisies!"<em>

At this, Feliks plopped down on Toris' lap, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around the other boy's next. He batted his eyes coyly as Toris' face turned red.

_"Some of my feelings keep escapin'_  
><em>So I make it a joke<em>  
><em>Nonchalant, I keep on fakin'<em>  
><em>So my heart don't get broke<em>  
><em>I'm in a big big, big big ocean in a tiny little boat<em>  
><em>I'll only put the idea out there if I know it's gonna float."<em>

His voice was softer for that verse, whispering softly against Toris' ear, his lips ghosting the delicate shell.

_"All you hear is  
>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip  
>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm  
>Whoops, did I say it out loud, did you find out?"<p>

Now he was loud again.

_"I wanna have your babies,  
>Get serious like crazy<br>I wanna have your babies  
>I see 'em springin' up like daisies!"<em>

The cafeteria was completely silent; all eyes were on them. Not that Feliks noticed. But Toris was acutely aware of it and felt a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

_"'Cause in my head there's a slot machine_  
><em>And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams<em>

_Trust me it would scare you_  
><em>If you knew what was goin' on in my brain<em>  
><em>Trust me it would scare you<em>  
><em>That I've picked out the church, all the schools, all the names<em>  
><em>If you knew it was all about you<em>  
><em>Every wish, every candle, every coin in a fountain<em>  
><em>Trust me it'd scare you."<em>

Why, yes, it did scare Toris a bit. But not as much as it should have.

_"That's why I go_  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, yeah<em>

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout<em>

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>Whoops, did I say it out loud, did you find out?<em>  
><em>I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy<em>  
><em>I wanna have your babies<em>  
><em>I see 'em springin' up like daisies<em>

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout<em>

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>Whoops, did I say it out loud, did you find out?<em>  
><em>I wanna have your babies,<br>Get serious like crazy_  
><em>I wanna have your babies<em>  
><em>I see 'em springin' up like daisies<em>

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_  
><em>(There's one, there's another, oh, oh there's one)<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>(There's a baby, there's one, babies, babies, babies)<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>(Babies, babies, babies, I wanna have your babies)<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>(Oh yeah)<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>  
><em>(One day maybe you'll find out)<em>  
><em>Mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm."<em>

The song was finished. Feliks stood up from Toris' lap and smiled beautifically at him. "So, like, what do you say, Liet?" he asked coquettishly. The room was silent, some waiting with baited breath, some still trying to grasp what they had just witnessed.

Toris blinked before letting out a deep breath. Surprisingly, the answer came to him easily. It was - dare he say? - the natural response. He looked up at his friend and said, "Well, if you want them that bad, I'll give them to you."

The End


End file.
